Requiem For The Moon
by AcrobaticButterfly
Summary: AU. At first he seemed innocent enough to talk to, but, it got to a point where, I couldn't see him anymore. The world he lived in, and the one he created for me... I couldn't tell the difference, between Anders or Justice. OC/Romance/Adventure/Dark/Angst
1. Prologue: Soul

**I don't own anything from Dragon Age. That include Wynne and Anders, no I dont own them. But I do own the plot and my characters Serena and Kyle. I know you may be confused but, let me break in the beginning. **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Requiem for the Moon<strong>

**Prologue: Of the Soul**

* * *

><p><em>Looking at the corridors, my mind masked the obsceneness of the situation at hand. I wasn't looking at the whole picture. I couldn't pick which way to turn, if I went the wrong way, I would end up in a different dimension or I could possibly end up as food for some monsters dinner meal. Both thoughts were problematic ideas, to say the least. My bare feet scuffed the velvet soft red rug, which, seemed to trail in every direction I wanted to take. Oil lamps were lite brightly in every direction as well. The person who designed this monstrosity of a house, made it like a puzzle, and a chess board, combine.<em>

_"Damn him, damn him, and his stupid, stupid, games," Whispering to myself while trailing my small petite hand across the concrete walls, which ran in every direction with the red rug. Taking a step I took the best option I could think of, I winged it. Running to the left, with each step the oil lamps to both sides of myself, started to die out with every graceful leg movement I could do. It was either a terrible sign or I was finding the nearest exit. I didn't want to think either of the decisions. As I took one last leap, and the last oil lamp dying out, I saw some sort of light in the distance. Turning into a digging stretch I leapt forward to my eagerness to leave this place. My eyes went completely huge with shock._

_I was right back in the circle of corridors where I started not even ten minutes ago._

_"How the hell, how the hell, am I going to get out of here?" I started to cave into myself; I was finally seeing the destruction from everything around me. I was never going to leave this place, even if my mind was willing, he would never let me go. Holding myself I crawled into a fetal position on the floor and huddled in the middle trying to calm myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. As my closed giant orbs balled hot liquid tears onto my cheeks and down my chin traveling my collar bone and onto my clothes, my mind was sinking into something disturbing. I think for the first time in my life, I hated feeling like I everything I tried was, hopeless. _

_My mind began to contract and think of the memories before I met him. Before the craziness, before the mysteries and lore I decided to haphazardly dive into like a hawk finding its prey. I had to admit, right from the start I probably was the pawn on his chess board that decided one day to over throw the red chess queen and become her myself. It was either that, or he somehow became enchanted by my soul. He had the need to collect something good, something pure, that wasn't an abomination or monster. If I hadn't taken that walk around the cemetery the one day, I wouldn't have known he was even living in that dark mansion. My feet began to fidget as the moans from my throat began to throb, causing hardness, a dry hardness. Causing my voice to scramble and crack in-between breaths._

_Lying on the floor my body was huddled in the middle of the room, it seemed like ages I laid there quivering like a little child. The streams of tears where still visible, but drying on my cheeks. As I lingered between the sub consciousnesses it almost seemed like a dream. A murky black figure, the foggy representation was hard to figure out, if it was human. But it didn't matter, as the face of my capture bent on his knees to look at me. His face was contorting almost into a melancholy state._

_"Oh, Serena…" the foggy black figure managed to say from its mouth. "I told you this wasn't going to be easy, the transition for you, created by me, seemed, almost… like a miracle, heaven sent even. But now looking at you, it seems instead of a love, I have gotten something broken and miserable."_

_His words rumbled and scrambled in my head like an ice-cappuccino machine. He put his hand to my cheek, the light caress made me aware I could still feel things, which meant I wasn't fully unconscious. As his soft hand dropped from my face, he picked me up; dragging me back to the hell I was probably going to endure the rest of my human life._

_"You will be safe as long as you're here…"_

_Those were the last words I heard before he said something incoherent for me to understand and my mind turned off like a light switch._

* * *

><p>Please Review! Let me know what you think?<p>

ES


	2. Chapter 1: IceFell Confusion

Please Review?

Let me know what you think?

ES

More to come!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ice-Fell Confusion.<strong>

* * *

><p>The ringing in my ears from the bell down stairs was going off. Which meant breakfast was done. Getting to my feet, the slippery hard wood floor was cold. Taking one wrong step and my legs gave out, hitting the stack of papers near my desk. They flew everywhere causing my room to look cluttered. The situation caused me to moan in frustration. Grabbing my black zip-up sweater I placed on my small frame, the coldness on my skin began to warm from the fabric. Pulling the door knob closed well running towards the stairs, I pulled on the running curtain that trailed to the second floor of the house. I grabbed the heavy silk fabric and looking below me to see if anyone was underneath the staircase. I threw the fabric over the edge. Gripping the cloth I jumped over the edge. Making it to the bottom, I let go of the fabric, I couldn't help but stifle a smile. It had been some time since I last did that. As my hand dropped I looked at the living room. Its walls were filled with pastel colors, light pinks, purples and cream colors. The floors being ceramic were also heated. The color on the floor was a pearl sparkling color that blended with the living room arrangement of colors. Books upon books were everywhere. Removing some of the dust covered copies on the table; I found something that caught my eyes. The text was in a different language, but it was written in cursive writing and golden lettering. Picking it up trying to inspect it more, heavy footsteps counter acted my curiosity.<p>

"Miss, it's time for breakfast," those words, those little words distracted me from what my mind wanted to be glued too. It was so simple to turn a few pages and read them, but I just dropped the book on the rest of the pile of books, dust would continue to cover them for the rest of my life, probably. "I made your favorite toast with apple berry jam."

"Thanks, Wynne, I'm coming," My words were dry, filled with little emotion. I turned to an elderly woman in her late 40's. She had greyish-snow white long hair tied back in a pony-tail. Her face was filled with some wrinkles, most of them from smiling so much while talking about her grandchildren and children from time to time with me. Her attire consisted of a dark green dress and a white apron over it. Her shoes were white slippers. Old age wasn't good to her; she was getting a bit rounder in her old age. But she still kept my stomach happy with the meals she prepared for me. I walked with her to the kitchen, where she left my meal prepared with orange juice and water for the drinks, to sip in between.

Spreading the jam over my toast, Wynne sat across from me, putting her glasses on, she sat in silence while I ate my toast in silence. The years I lived with Wynne, after the accident, it seemed that this became our routine.

"Serena," Her words were shaking off her tongue. My ears could sense in her tone that she was hiding something. But at the same time she was hiding it underneath a scared tone in her voice. "I am going to be gone for three months, your well over the age of needing to be looking after, I mean your twenty one after all, I am going to see my grandchildren, they live overseas in Germany," It almost sounded like she was asking for my permission. Dismissing it, I looked up and smiled. I knew she missed them a lot over the years. I wasn't going to keep her from them now. "I will be back within three months, so there will be no need to worry."

"Wynne, it's fine, I want you to see your grandchildren, and they probably have missed you over the years. They will be happy to see their grandmother. Besides' I'm a big girl just as you said, I can take care of myself while you are away." I smiled genuinely. Finishing my toast I got up and instead of just putting my dish into the sink, I turned the water on and watching the water hit the sponge, I turned the purple liquid soap over in the plastic bottle and watched it as it hit the sponge. Washing my plate I opened the dishwasher and placed it inside there. In one week I would have dirty dishes to clean. "See, you don't need to worry, I can take care of myself." It was almost too much of a lie for her not to see through. She sighed picking herself up from her chair. Her eyes glazed over with a parental sense of caring.

"I know, you are lying to me, please just promise me it won't be like it was the last time I was gone!" She looked into my cowering large reddish brown eyes. Thinking back to that week that Wynne first left, I dismissed the very thought. It was in the beginning when I first couldn't handle being on my own for a very long time. The screams and crying, I didn't want to remember anything of that part of my past. Smiling, I looked into her eyes; they were a shimmering lily pad green, with speckles of brown in some parts of her wisdom shown irises. "I think of you like a granddaughter, child. I only wish what is best for you."

As she left the room, the pitter patter of her light feet cascaded into the next room. Her feet stopped in a direct halt, when in the front foyer, the mail apparently came in. I walked over to the entrance to the other room. Her hands became shaky, like there was something rattling in her hands.

"Is something the matter?" I asked in a light tone. My pure pearl white socks on my feet began to slide towards her. It was almost a curiosity to hungry to feed. Her lips were quivering. Holding a single letter in her one hand, looking at a strange seal on it, this looked like something from the eighteen-hundreds; the seal was placed on it with wax. And the wax was in the shape of a large tree and staff. "Earth to Wynne, is something the matter?"

Her eyes shifted to me, and one look at my face made her snap out of her trance. "No nothing is the matter, dear." Her hands shuffled the mail, hiding the letter in her hands. It was too suspious to even think something wasn't going on. But letting it go, she waved me out of the foyer and made me go upstairs to practice my violin.

The black carpet going up the stairs went into two different wings. One was leading into the east wing, the other leading into the west wing. Slipping into the east wing where my room was. I opened the door to see the papers still scattered all over the floor still. Everything was in a mess.

_If Wynne wasn't such a massive clean bug at heart, I don't know what I would do about organization. _Moving towards the bed, my body flew towards the cloud mattress. It felt almost like heaven. The white fluffy down comforter, felt like my little paradise when I was squished between a rock. Pulling my MP3 player from the side of the bed, I put the massive head phones I had for over three years, over my ears. Once they were on comfortably, the music started to flow through my ears like magic. Listening to angst seemed to get old pretty fast. So switching it to a different direction I played some classical.

The different tunes and tones from the music seemed to be otherworldly. It was almost like listening to something from space, across time and a different planet. The pings of the different water dripping and wind chimes moving slowly. While it moved into the strings and sweet sounding viola. I was drowning in the sweet music. It was causing my body to feel almost numb. I didn't even notice how much time I spent feeling that way. The peacefulness of the situation. It almost felt gentle and pure. The drums set in causing my eye lids to flutter open. And the guitars picked up, swaying in rhythm. The light music coming from the flutes made my body begin to wake from the sleep, created by the music itself. The drops of water I was hearing came again. Making the composition better than before sending a sense of purity into the imagination. I felt like I was running across trees that seemed to light up when touched. But also lit up because of the beauty of the night.

Finally as the music seemed to die to the final note, I shifted out of the bed. Headphones still intact. I felt my father's presence once again. It was the only way I ever felt his presence, within music. Music that he wrote. Music that lived through him. Looking at the portrait on the wall I saw my father standing next to my two year old self. He was a strong older man. Face was filled with love and care, along with a sadness that didn't seem to go away. From the loss of my mother in child birth. I gained her eyes and wavy curly brown hair. Which was now down to my mid-back, taking a pony-tail I tilted my head a bit and watching as my hair fell over my head, I smoothed it out while putting in a pony-tail. Once I had it in a bun, I flipped over my head. Now not feeling so light headed anymore from putting my hair up. I placed the headphones that seemed to rest on the ground from my little hair experiment; I gazed at the portrait once again. My father was a red head, and his eyes were a deep Caspian Sea blue. I absolutely looked nothing like him. All I had from him was his innate ability to retain knowledge and my curiosity for adventure and mysteries. Above all I had his love for music. It was a calling I'm glad he could pass to me. Looking around the room. It was a grand for my father's tastes. The room was styled with light blues and purple strips that covered the four walls of the room. The light fixture was a chandelier with Swarovski glass. The bed was in the corner of the room, with the window to the left of it. The French windows were added later once dad bought the house. There was a fireplace in the middle; I never used it for fires because I wouldn't know how to put the fires out if there was a need too, besides putting water over it, which in turn would cause the fire alarms to go off.

I looked at the pictures which hung over my mantle from dad. These pictures were the gateways to seeing my father. His music and artwork, they were all that I had from him. The last of what I had from him. I flipped the pages seeing beautiful landscapes, towers, tall building from a fantasy novel. One he labeled the Chantry, the others had different names for the cities some that were so scratched out I couldn't even make out the name or sound it out. There was one picture with a little blonde haired boy, holding his hands in a circle, like he was holding a spherical object, but there inside of his hands was light or electricity bolting from his and into a pile of sticks.

His face looked for fixated; he had his eye lids closed, in which made me wonder how much he was concentrating on heating that fire. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, along with the fact he looked all bruised and beaten from some type of issues he ran into. I flipped the next page to see the same boy, only this time, he was illuminating blue light from his hands. I gathered from the ice on the ground it was frost. I looked down at the picture, my dad labeled this one, Mage –IceFell.

_-Magic is always around us. _

Dad always had some sort of mythical way about describing his artwork. I studied the little boy a bit more; he looked to be about 5 in this picture. I wonder were my dad got the inspiration to draw this from? I wonder how he got so much passion into this picture. Flipping the next page, there was the same boy, but this time he looked to be about 10. I didn't understand it, was there something I wasn't getting, who in the world was this. Before I could dig anymore, Wynne opened the door, signaling she was going for the night.

I would be left alone again for three months. What a joy this was going to be.

"Serena, if you don't want me to go, I can always write to my children," My eyes turned cold, I wanted Wynne to see her children, she devoted her life to me, the least I could do was grant her a little relaxation.

"A good R&R is what you need Wynne, as I said earlier I am a big girl, I'm not five… anymore, and I can take care of myself." I sounded calm and proud; of course this was probably going to be the longest three months I would be without her. I waved her to the door, she looked puzzled.

"You know when you sound like that; it seems like I'm talking to your father, I see him in you, a lot. It seems that you grow to be like him every day," She looked at me one last time, mumbling something incoherent under her breath. I grabbed her silk white shawl and studied the embroidery of the stitching. It was gold, and the stitching had flowers going everywhere in it. I didn't realize I was staring at it, until Wynne kindly took it from my hands. "I understand its beautiful is it not?"

I nodded. Simply puzzled by its beauty.

"I'll be seeing you in three months Serena, please, don't get in trouble while I'm gone." She pressed on, motherly.

"Jesus, do I not look like I couldn't take care of myself?" I said playfully. "Maybe I should just put a sign outside my house, saying, "Lonely, 21 year old is staying here, would like some friends," No I think, some people would get the wrong idea, or potentially I would gain some stalkers in the process." She laughed.

"Goodnight, Serena, my number is in your phone should you need me." I flipped my phone open and put the highlighted line with her name to her face.

"See, I have you in here, should something happen… which it won't, I will call you." I crossed my heart." See I crossed my heart. My straight lips turned upward into a smile. When she finally was convinced ten minutes later, I finally got to shut the door behind her. I didn't know what I was going to do, for these next three months but I knew I wasn't going to huddle in a ball and do nothing. I needed to preserve. What I needed was something to take my mind off of being alone.

I put my headphones back on, moving towards the basement door I opened it to see that my father's studio still wasn't touched. It was left just like it was so many years ago. I stepped down the stairs, remembering the lost thoughts about my father, his work and how it kept him away from me for most of my childhood. I could remember when I came down here, and he was working on a boat he was recreating for my mother's death. It was the same exact sail boat I continued to keep safe in the harbor down by the lake in the back of my house, it made me smile at that thought. Before I knew it I was already on the last step before there was a pad lock to get into the studio. I was only five when he gave me the code in case I needed to get him in case of something bad happening. Plus there were camera's all around the house, except the bathrooms, and some of the rooms. Pushing up the pad lock. I heard it creek from not being used in such a long time.

_1_

I tried to not thing as I pushed every button in. The anxiousness was building up in my throat. What would I find from my father, in the last years he lived.

_9_

How was I going to react? Would my eyes swell up from everything?

_0_

I looked at the last button as it was the key to me opening the door. The last of the code. The last of the anticipation, I carefully, while hesitating, pressed the last button.

_7_

_Click._

I watched as the metal door opened. It reminded me of a panic room. Interpreted into a studio for working. My father was a scientist. He worked on creating new inventions day to day, he would be down here, collecting data from whatever he was researching and tried to create a better way to invent something or would create something new. There on his dust covered desk was my pin-wheel he created. It was something that I wanted to roll in the wind. I also had fear of the dark. So combining the two ideas together he made a pin-wheel that would run during the night, on solar energy collected during the day, and it would also light up. Each color would be different, sometimes I would camp inside my closet while my father would tell me stories. Using the pin-wheel as a fire. He would tell me stories like we were really camping out. I missed those days. Touching the pin-wheel I didn't know if I could handle the rest of what was inside his room.

I walked around it, again sensing my father's presence. He was everywhere in this place. It almost was enough to make me feel at home. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. I looked at my father's desk. His computer was off, and his pictures were all covered. Picking up one of the heavy metal photos I peeled the dust away. Once it was all gone off the front of the frame I saw that dad had kept the picture from when I was on the piano, practicing my scales. I was going to grow up and be a pianist. That was before everything.

_Some dreams just die with the dead. And become forgotten just like ideas, but then again…_

I couldn't even believe I was thinking like that. Putting the photo down , I continued my little diversion of a tour around his studio. I stopped at a pale curtain. It was covering something. I decided to pull the strings that were holding it up. I looked at a giant glass mirror. The sides were covered in heavy metal and there was an inscription engraved inside of it. But I didn't understand which language it was in. The shapes and letters seemed to say a freeze in my head. But to better help myself, since I couldn't figure out what it was saying I took a picture of the mirrors inscription.

"Dad what were you working on down here?" I looked around the mirror there were scribbles and sentences he left incomplete. Next to them were names. I list of names that seemed to be in a different language. I tried to pronounce some of them out but it wasn't working. I came to the last word it seemed easy enough to pronounce.

"This last one is in English, And..ers? Anders? What's an Anders?" Who or what was Anders? Was it a country, animal? Person? I didn't know. I couldn't fathom why my dad had different words in a different language. A strange light started to illuminate behind me. I turned around to see that the letters were lighting up. I turned to see that the glass didn't seem to my reflection anymore.

I saw different lands, it looked like kingdoms. I stepped forward looking at the different lands. There were lands covered in snow. Others were covered in flowers that cascaded down to different lands and up mountains. It was very beautiful. I put my hand out to touch the mirror. But before I could get my fingers to touch the glass, it was showing me the image of a castle, it was set in the mountains. The castle was covered with snow. "I wish I knew what the inside looked like." I mumbled to myself. The mirror response to my sentence. I saw the inside. The castle was dark, the only thing that was lighting it was lamps. But they didn't look ordinary. They seemed to be using some sort of element to keep them running. I saw the different wings which were amazingly beautiful. The windows were painted in different colors, the rugs were flushed a bright red. Everything from the structure made my eyes pop. That was until I saw the figure .

There was a man, he was slouching over his desk. His blonde streaks of hair, covering his face. His left hand held a pen like instrument. I couldn't see very well do to the fact it was lit properly were ever he was. His clothes consisted of wearing a tuxedo and a bracelet on his wrist. It looked strangely familiar to me. But I didn't know where it was from.

"Is… Is this Anders?" I spoke. The man in the picture, he opened his eyes and was looking directly at me. _Uhm…. What do I do now?_

He reached out his hand and touched the mirror. "Kyle, Kyle, is that you?" His hand came through the mirror and grabbed my own hand. I pulled back trying not to be sucked into the mirror now , which was forming around his wrist and onto my own. "Let me go," I shouted.

I could only grab a book from my dad's desk, before I was completely engulfed by the, now liquefying mirror.

I fell on the cold hard floor. My hands felt like they were burning. I saw above me that there was a light above me.

"You aren't Kyle, how did you find the mirror?"

"Indeed I am not."

"Who are you?"

His words were puzzling me, while the light above me began to dim. I reached up for it before he could say anything else.

My finger touched the light, and the mirror opened up I could see the other side to my dad's studio from there. I started to pass through the mirror when this man grabbed my waist.

"I demand to know who you are, and how you know about the mirror!" I dropped the sketch book in my one hand.

I smiled now seeing his intense green eyes, they were speckled with a golden yellow color.

"I'm Serena, and I'll be going now."

His eyes filled with anger, and blue swirls seemed to envelope his hands while he was still holding me. "Let me go."

I kicked his stomach and he flew back into his chair while I descended through the mirror. I felt again my skin burn. Once I was on the other side , my breathing was on and off. I couldn't get my heart to stop beating. I looked behind me dark green eyes were staring at me. "How do I turn this thing off?"

Once I said that. The light dimmed fully and before the man could put his hand through the mirror again, I backed away. The mirror was turning solid again, and in a matter of seconds the man started to fade away.

I crouched on the ground, feeling my heart beat slow down. _Who in the hell was that? Where was I? And was he referring to my Father? My father's name was Kyle, so did my father know him? _

For today my curiosity was peaked and drowned. I was exhausted. I darted out of my dad's studio like a jack rabbit on steroids.

I plopped on my bed. My head was hurting extremely bad. My skin burned. I didn't know which was worse, my skin burning or my head aching.

While I sat in my room, I didn't take the time to close the door to my dad;s studio or care that the mirror could be activated from the other side. Or that the letters that spelled out words started to light up once again.

Closing my eyes. I tried to convince myself that this was only a dream. How foolish I was being.


	3. Chapter 2: Sketches of Memories

**As I said I own nothing of Anders from Dragon Age or, Whynne. But I do own Serena. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sketches of Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay. So normally I would have gotten up early in the morning, the first day after Wynne left. But because of the mirror <em>incident <em>I didn't get out of bed for maybe, three days. Except when I needed to use the bathroom, of course. In the first few hours that I was laying there, all I could think about was the mirror. Was it a joke? A dream? Something that would get my imagination all worked up? I mean a figment of an imagination can't make a person struggle right? Pushing my feet from the bed, I stood up. I looked in the mirror to see my pale pasty skin on my wrists with purplish black bruise marks on them. My wrists were small and dainty it wasn't like it couldn't be seen. Opening my closet I picked a golden long sleeve shirt that have weaved in the front a flower pattern that loosely hung from the golden shirt. It made the illusion I had flowers, in white fabric on my shirt. Seeing that the fabric covered up the bruise marks nicely, I grabbed some new socks, a change of black pants, and some fresh undergarments.

I opened my connecting bathroom door; the light seemed to be off. _Probably Wynne's doing before she left._ I switched on the light for a mere second inspecting everything, like I wasn't already paranoid; I needed to be extra paranoid about my bathroom. _What's the bathroom got against me, anyway, it's just a bathroom, no light up mirrors or anything in here. _I opened the curtain, finding nothing. So finally, once my curiosity was satisfied I ended up turning on the hot water. It didn't take long before the steam from the hot liquid ended up on the mirror. Stripping away my clothes I welcomed the fresh new droplets of heaven onto my skin. Once diving into the shampoo and condition was over with I made sure to use some extra body wash on the bruised parts of my wrists, gently rubbing it. I looked down at my ankles they too were bruised as well.

_What the hell happened to me? _

Thinking back, something was coming from his hands. Blue energy. It reminded me of mist that had an electrical charge of some sort. The way it held on to the man's hands. It must have somehow bounced off onto my skin. _Wait, bounced off, how could it possibly do that? And how could he possibly do that? This isn't some sort of fantasy Serena; get that into your head! _

Moving from the shower, I could the nice route to get dressed and cover my bruises with white cloth, in case someone asked when I went outside, the easiest explanation I could come up with was, I was holding unto a branch too long to free a cat from my yard. Looking in the mirror I had nothing wrong with my face, besides my eyes having dark circles underneath them. Probably from crying too much… Opening the door I brushed my hair out, and strung it up into a bun, having only a few strands of curly hair in front of my face, and dangling from the sides. It was different, for me to wear my hair up, I usually wore it down to hide my facial expressions, and I really didn't have any conversations with anyone besides Wynne and the occasional meetings outdoors. Plopping the towels into my basket before I opened the door, I looked at my cell phone before I moved to get my sketch book from my desk and move to the library. As I opened the door, sensing nothing seemed to be out of place, I strode towards the library without fear or paranoia breathing into my veins. Opening the doors to the room. I examined the family crest on the wall. There were two swords on both sides, like twin blades, a crescent moon in the middle with dust trailing off it. It was the center piece for the room. Underneath it was like in the giant crest, the blades, on the end of one it was white, and the other it was black. It brought back memories to a story dad had once told me in my closet when I was very little.

* * *

><p><em>Cowering from the level of fear. I tried to hug onto my teddy bear for dear life as dad unraveled the very tale to me. In a distance land not too far away from our own, there was a forest, and in that forest, a meteor hit the ground. It was no ordinary meteor that hit the ground either, but a glowing ball of light. Once the light subsided, a person emerged from the energy, a young girl with flowing white wavy long hair and eyes that were the color of the deepest violet flowers every found. She was the princess of the moon, sent to this forest to watch over it.<em>

"_Why was she sent there dad? There must have been a reason for it?" _

"_Ah." He always made it sound so really and convincing, and while I jumped anticipated for joy, he continued on with his story. She was sent there because her home was becoming destroyed, by an evil which engulfed many civilizations before her own. So in a split second, her mother, believing she was doing the right choice, sent her only child to a forest on Earth. Her name was Luna Lily. _

_There were two elves hunting in the forest at that time, and spotted this great light that appeared out of nowhere. So gathering there courage the saw that from this beam of light, a matured girl emerged, no older than seventeen. As they watched the girl with the silvery-white cascading hair take a few steps and fall onto the ground, they assumed she had not been able to walk right, like a baby beginning to crawl. Once they got close enough, they were surprised to see that she was lying on the ground fast asleep. Trying hard not to wake her, they took her to their camp were for the next few years trained her in the arts of the sword, spells or magic, and about their gods and nature spirits. She loved it the most when they talked about the moon and the stars. _

"_Because, she knew that the stars were the souls of people that died, and came above to live in the sky once there time was done on Earth, right dad?" He nodded only agreeing with me. "Since she loved spells, what kind of spells did she use?" He shifted a bit, looking at the pin-wheel light, and the different colors it was illuminating in the darkness. _

_He continued on with his story, her swordsmanship she had used for those few years that had passed was in the art of fencing, moon enchantments which increased her ability to blind everyone with her skills, and she also learned the art of the bow and arrows. Living with the elves taught her so much; she almost didn't want to leave them when the time came. Moving on at one point, she said so many times, "there is a great destruction coming, I must be ready for it when it comes." Her footsteps were silent as she stepped away from the camp only carrying her bow and arrows, a backpack full of books, mostly spells she had yet to master and her twin blades the elves taught her to use. By day and night she continued to practice with her swords, not forgetting, the ways of the elves, continued to read the spells or incantations which were given to her by the keeper of the elves, she also hunted in the night. Like Artemis, from Greek Mythology. One night, in the mist of trying to hunt a deer, on her quick feet. She slipped off a branch, but before letting it get away, she was shocked to see that her perseverance, led her to the place where a village was. She stayed close, camping there night after night. It wasn't until one midnight stroll she would encounter her most cherished destruction of all. _

"_His name was Ariee, right dad?" _

"_Yes, that's right Serena, Airee, named after the god of the sun."_

"_That's to predicable…"_

"_A agree but... who else to make a great enchanting story, then that of the sun and moon?"_

_Continuing on. Airee, was a mastering wizard, he always trained in secret never allowing any of the towns folk to learn of what he was doing, fearing he would put someone in danger. Still in his mid – twenties, let's just say twenty seven. He was still trying to grip the elemental magic which was so easily practiced so many years ago before him. Every time he would summon fire, it would end up being water, every time he would ended up trying to summon electricity. Luna stumbling upon her next meal when she saw him from the bushes. His hair reminded her of a sandy pure blonde. Like the streaks from the light of the sun, graced him with. It was tied back in a ponytail, yet some of the strands remained in front of his face. Luna, letting curiosity get the best of her remained watching the man. He couldn't put feel that was there, but the presence remained all the same. Every day Luna watched as the young man came to the same spot, looking so troubled, like he was about to get caught. A few days after that, out of frustration the young man Airee, threw the spell book into the stream watching as the pages filled with untold treasures he was yet to master sunk damaged to the rocks of the water. It was like his dreams withered away. _

"_Sweet Heart it's…" Kyle looked down at Serena, her mouth was open and her chest was rising slowly, she was in a peaceful rest. "I guess you will have to wait until next time to hear the rest of the story."_

* * *

><p>I finished the last sketch of Luna, crouching in the bushes watching as Airee was trying to make a flame come from his fingertips. I imagined myself in her shoes for mere seconds. Watching as someone seriously had no grip on how to form magic through their hands. The curiosity would have bid me to get caught, in a sense. I probably would be dangerously noticed in the first few hours. Putting down the sketch pad, I looked at my finished work and back up at the twin blades.<p>

"Twin blades made for one another, made for lovers, exactly like the sun and moon." _I wish I had a lover like the sun._ My mind was trickling thoughts one after the other inside my brain. But as I sat there still, I couldn't take my eyes off of that picture. Of Airee looking so handsome in the moonlight. Shaking my head, I folded the pieces of paper and finally closed the cover. Putting the pencil on it, I moved from the chair and walked around, my ankles ached, as did my wrists. I was in the mood to just turn the mirror on once more and ask that man what he exactly did to me, or how to fix what happened. But that would mean I would need to actually have a steady conversation with him. Or at least answer some of his questions. It wasn't like I knew what my father was up too, so maybe, since he knew my father's name he could give me some answers instead of me answering all of them. I really didn't think it would be wise to contact him now, but what bad could come of it? Right?

* * *

><p><em>Oh how I was so wrong from that thought. This was only the beginning of problems that I began to cause for myself, if only I had left the mirror alone. If only I had smashed it so I couldn't see him again…<em>

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs to the entrance of the studio to see that the door was somewhat opened. Pushing it open a little further, I could tell everything was left in its place. Once the light switch was turned on, nothing seemed to be touched, except from what I touched the day before. Standing in front of the mirror, I fidgeted with my fingers a little bit.<p>

"What exactly am I supposed to say to this thing?" Mumbling to myself. I laughed thinking out loud, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Thinking something was going to happen, I hid behind the concrete table that held all of the templates and novels my dad had out for some experiment he was doing. Seeing that the light didn't go on, or that the glass didn't start to liquefy. I laughed to myself; thinking at it would actually work.

My foot slid on something smooth. I looked down at my feet to see that the list of names from the other day was still on the floor. I looked at every name, there was Khelessi, Jorden, Aro, Mthichio but skimming down to the last of the page I saw the word yet again, written below, _Anders_.

"Why is it that, I always seem to get myself into the most curious trouble?"

Silencing my feet from shaking. I stood there, the words lingering off my mouth, waiting to be said.

Watching as my arms lightly went to their sides, I spoke lightly, "Show me…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Placing the sheet on the desk, defeated by my cowardliness I went for the door.

Before leaving the room, I had one last moment, before I would leave the mirror alone for good.

"Show me…_Anders._"

The mirror didn't light up. It didn't do anything really. I opened the door even more to let myself out of the studio when I heard something.

"You are my queen."

Those words seemed distant. I looked around; nobody was in here with me. So thinking I was going insane. I put one foot for the door.

Yet again I heard something, "Could you not hear me? I said,_ you are my queen._"

This time knowing I wasn't going insane, looked to the mirror. The words weren't lit, but I knew that the sound was coming from that direction. I ever so slowly towards the mirror. Fear was pulsing through my veins.

"I must be hearing things, I must be going insane."

Taking my fingertips I touched the mirror.

It rippled. Like water droplets when hitting a full pond. There was no picture at first, but slowly and dimly, I was seeing a figure staring at me from the other side. All I could see were two blue glowing eyes staring at me in the black outline.

"Or, there is someone else in here with you." The voice that time came from the mirror. I jumped back, things like this didn't happen. Surely things like this weren't real? Were they?

"This isn't possible."

"Oh, you mean… _this_ isn't real?" A hand came from the other side, of the mirror. "I'm not going to bite you, you know."

"How, did…ah… that... happen?"

I was going to take this nice and slow.

"It's easy, this mirror you're talking to me through, well, for lack of better words, is enchanted…"

My brow flared up. _Really there has to be some carnival trick going on in here. Dad has a terrible sense of humor trying to scare me like this. _

"Enchanted? Right? Now if this mirror is enchanted, how come I can't see you, but the two glowing blue orbs?"

"It is what I wish you to see. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay, so if this is what you wish me to see, then how can I interpret, the difference?" My tone growing low. "See my mind might be going insane, missing my father and all, and I want to make sure this isn't my mind playing tricks on me. So if my mind is playing tricks on me, this isn't real."

"I See." Was all the words that were said for a few minutes. The outline in the mirror was still there. But the glowing eyes disappeared.

I sat down on desk my feet dangling from the height. Watching the mirror as my legs swished back and forth. I watched as like _magic,_ light and color in the mirror started to show me something more needless to say, _interesting._

"There, better?" I saw a man, sitting in a chair, he wore black pants a crimson red cufflink button down shirt. With strikingly similar light blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with some lingering hair in the back. There wasn't any blue orbs around anymore, but I did see sparkling green eyes with yellow speckles in them.

"AHHHH?" I said in amazement.

"Ah what?"

"Is this some sick joke?"

"What do you mean?" His man on the other side of the mirror.

"Joke?"

"Yeah you know, joke, ha ha, moments? Because this isn't funny."

"No this isn't a joke, besides; I have questions that need to be answered. And I'm pretty sure… you; also... have questions, for me as well." I was taken back; my legs stopped swishing like they were in water. But instead stilled.

Getting off the desk, I put my hand through the mirror; the cold liquid didn't burn me anymore. Needless to say anyways I was scared out of my mind, but that didn't change my curiosity. I felt something touch my hand. It was warm and soft. _It was a hand. _Pulling my hand out of the mirror I stepped back.

"What? It was a polite greeting, I was trying to shake your hand, plus I thought it would take the weirdness away from this, you seem to be startled. I guess this is usual, since you no little of who I am or what I can do." He answered.

"Are. Are you..._Anders_?"

He bowed literally, "That would be correct!"

"This is amazing." I managed to have come from my mouth. "Still very weird to say the least, though."

"She finally believes…"

"So Anders, what are you doing, in a mirror left in my dad's studio?" He looked puzzled.

"Studio?"

"Sorry, I mean work shop, or science area, I call it a studio because my piano, use to sit right there." I pointed to the left, he looked over to where my dad's computer sat, where my black wonder use to sit.

"Oh. I See."

"My father was a violinist, and scientist, as his work load got bigger, he needed a place to sit and work for hours on end, so my studio became his work place, but I call it _his _studio because he and I would practice down here sometimes, while my piano was still in tune down here..."

"You seem lost in thought about you father, where, is he, now…"

"He passed away some time ago."

His face was blank. I was unsure, what to think of at that second.

"What was your father's name?"

Stumbling on the tips of my mouth I said, "My fathers… my father's name was Kyle Alexander Noir."

"I'm sorry for your loss; I didn't realize that Kyle's family consisted of one person. But he did speak of you often. And you've gotten so big. What are you fifteen? Still a child no doubt."

I was beaming with anger, "I'm _21, 21,_ is that so hard to see?"

He laughed, it was like angry ice. Or malice which ever was tickling in his voice.

"Of course Serena, of course."

"So my father has talked to you about me?"

"Why wouldn't he? You were his life, and he loved to talk about you, light would come into his eyes when speaking of your mother as well."

_Speaking of mother? He never spoke of her to me? _

"How do you know my father?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story…"

I sat back on the desk my legs again dangling from the ground.

"I've got time, lots of it in fact."

"I'm sure you do, but that's not what I'm worried about." He voice became cold.

"What is it then?" I asked he peeked my interest. He took a long breath in.

"I'm wondering what you will think of me, when you hear it…"

Ah, okay maybe I shouldn't be talking to a guy who seems to be making casual conversation with me in a mirror.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Its' a story for another day, though. I'm happy to finally see that the young girl your father talked about so much is actually grown up."

As my cheeks flushed red. He had this frown starting to appear on his face.

"IS something wrong?"

The blood that was burning my cheeks went away imminently.

"No nothing is wrong, sorry."

"So Anders, that is your name correct?"

"Did we not just go through that?"

"Sorry."

"Well Anders' how is it that I can see you through this mirror, or that you can contact me?"

"Well that is easy, and I will explain accordingly. But…"

"But what?"

He got up and moved to the side. I saw him move a chair into view next to his.

"You will need to come over to where I am to listen to that."

"Will I be able to come back?"

He sighed.

"Yes, yes, Serena, you need not worry about being missed in your earthly world."

Moving off the desk I put my hand towards the mirror, again it went through, And as each lingering body part managed to move into the mirror, the rippling went all around my body. I closed my eyes until I felt nothing anymore. I opened my eyes to see Anders, holding his hand out to me, a dark glinting truth in his eyes. He looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Welcome to my lovely home."

The light behind me disappeared. Panic flashed over my face.

"Where did the mirror go."

"Don't worry, the connection isn't broken it's just _faded_ at the moment. I can call it back whenever you want to leave."

He gestured to the chair.

"Now where do I begin?"

It was then when I realized how Anders looked in the glittering candle light. As he sat down I didn't know whether to be entrapped by beauty or confused? He looked so, what was the word? _Handsome? No, delicious? No, painfully beautiful._

That was it, painfully beautiful.

* * *

><p>Review? Please?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

**My Dearest Readers,**

**I am finding inspiration everywhere. I understand the beginning might be a little confusing at first. But it will all make sense towards the next few chapters what I was trying to get at. Plus I would like to thank XenoShadow for giving me my first review for this story. I thank you, and would like to hand you a cyber-cookie. I promise things from chapter 5 and up will start to make more sense. But for right now, keep reading! And if you would like Reveiw. Thanks!**

**ES**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Who are you?<strong>

* * *

><p>My body relaxed. Taking in the smell of my lavender scented sheets I was lying on. It helped me get to sleep better while tackling off lingering thoughts I had going on in my head. Reaching for my I-pod I recalled the conversation that <em>Anders<em> and I had. Even though something, like an instinct was telling me this was wrong. I still pondered it.

* * *

><p>"<em>What exactly is this place, and who are you? And how in the world can this be happening?"<em>

"_Whoa, slow down, you're going to catch your death speaking like that." _

_I shifted in the leather chair he brought over towards his own, for me to sit in. He looked around the room. His eyes shifting to each of the three statues he had on tables or pedestals. As he got up, I realized how tall he actually was, he was a good foot taller than me. I was only 5'2; he clearly was heading for the nick name of "angel" or something. By his height. He was striding over to a table that held armor. They looked like black robes, with some sort of jacket, with feathers, grey or blackish feathers on it. He placed his fingers on the jacket, feeling the feathers. His face looked like it was going to roar with anger one second and then the next it was mixed with sadness. I got up, not sure if I was welcome to walk over to where he was standing or just stand where I was. He looked back at me then. _

"_This place, is, called Ice-Fell, this is my home." His emphasis was on the word home, it sounded drawn out. Like he was trying to hide something from me. _

_I Looked around, the room I was in at the moment had to be a giant library. Filled with books, row to row, shelf to shelf. I was in Awe. I made a mental note to Google later, to see if I could get more information on this place._

_Ice-Fell, it seemed so mysterious. _

"_As for who I am, I am a spell caster, the last of my kind really." _

"_You mean mage, right?" I asked. _

_He looked at me, his eyes showing a flash of blue energy, for a split second._

"_Yes… I am a mage." _

"_So that means you can do magic, right?"_

"_I think that's what the term title mage or spell caster means." I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. He put his hand up and out towards me, his hand began to glow blue with electricity pulsing through his hand. I guess that was all the information I needed to gather and see to actually realize he was telling the truth. _

"_Okay, so that explains… a lot." I looked towards my wrists. I could sense the burning and tingling from the night before. He studied me, curious, like a child, in a sense. I pulled up my sleeve, to look at the cloth covering my wrist. But logic going into my brain started to swing my thoughts sideways. In disbelief I started to say something I shouldn't have said, "Magic? Magic isn't real; magic is just something people make up to have stories sound better. It's used as a tool to show power for something when a person is weak, giving them strength. Magic… is a lie…" I trailed off._

"_Believe what you wish. I can only give you answers, you ask questions too." He then had put out his index finger towards me and closed his eyes. I watched as blue lightning went from his hand and in a matter of seconds hit me directly in the chest. Sending sparks all over my body. The charge was burning the cloth off my wrists and ankles. It also made them ache with a terrible pain. As I fell to the floor, holding my arms whimpering in pain, Anders ran to me. _

"_My wrists, they…"_

"_Hush I understand."_

_**You caused this. You made this happen.**_

_I looked up at Anders as he made white light come from his hands and surged into my skin. It was warm and felt light as a breeze from spring time. His voice then changed, it was bellowing, __**you caused this. You made this happen. **__Within moments of him saying that whether he was making my skin feel better or not, I moved away. Something about this moment wasn't right. It didn't feel right at all. _

"_Anders…?"_

_He opened his eyes, noticing I was no longer near him, but backed away. He sighed. _

"_Sorry, I use to be a healer for refugees. I owned a clinic at one point in my life, as well."_

"_So you were a doctor?"_

"_Well when you put it that way, I guess so."_

_I got up the sting still there, because I didn't let him finish tending to my wounds. _

"_Still think magic doesn't exist?"_

_I stared down at my knees. I didn't know how to respond._

"_I understand this is a lot of information to take in. But you must realize those stories and fantasy tales you hear about so much, are as real as you and I." _

"_This doesn't make sense though." I coughed, swallowing my own split. "I mean, if you've been here all this time, why is it that I just met you now? Can you cross over into my world as I can do yours? How did you know my dad? How long have you been connected to my world? How does the mirror work?"_

"_Whoa, what did I say earlier, slow down. We will have time to answer every question you have in due time." I started to hiccup. Which in turn made me laugh, boy, this was turning out to be something. I felt like, all the stories my dad told me at night to help me go to sleep where really true._

"_As for your last question for earlier, this can happen, because the mirror is a two way mirror, linking two different dimensions together. It's linked like a piece of rope tied to two different ends of two trees on the opposite sides of a bridge. I met your father when he was deciphering the mirrors spell, or incantation he would have called it that was on the mirror itself." He stopped there. _

_I generally got it somewhat._

"_I will go into detail about it another day. I'm just giving you a brief overview of it, now."_

_I nodded._

"_Now for your other questions they will have to wait until another day. I think from all the mana I used up from not using magic in a while, has drained me."_

_It was a difficult silence that came after that sentence. It was like an awkward fog came between us. _

"_If you feel "drained" would you like me to go?"_

_His expression on his face sunk. He looked like this was the first time in years someone had talked to him. Or like a lost boy, finding his path one second and directed off course from mixed signals of crossing the wrong tree. _

"_You are free to leave whenever you want. I will not hold you prisoner here."_

_It sounded forced. His voice it sounded like something was straining him. Like it took all of his will power to just say two sentences. _

"_I will draw the mirror up for you now." He snapped his fingers and within seconds in front of me, I was standing in front of the giant mirror that crossed me here. _

_I stood before it. Slipping my fingers into the cool liquid glass. I put my arm into the glass readying myself to cross through. But before leaving I looked back at Anders his eyes wide. _

"_Would you mind if I came back tomorrow?"_

_I swear his face jumped three shades of red. Pink, red then purple._

"_Only if you want too."_

_I smiled. "I would like that very much, but, I have a lot of information to process. So if you're tired I will take my leave, then."_

_I for some reason didn't want to say goodbye. I looked at him one more time before extending my whole body through the mirror itself. I looked back to see Anders standing there, but all I got was my reflection in the mirror._

_Too quick I guess. Was it something I said? Maybe it only works once, getting there and back._

_And then I wondered, would Anders be able to cross the mirror to my world?_

* * *

><p>I recapped on everything I learned this evening. My headphones streaming music into my ears while I sat stretched out on my bed, thinking and pondering different outcomes. He seemed lonely and out of ordinary. I wasn't sure what the word was I wanted to use. But his face was engraved into my mind for sure. I closed my eyes, only to get a few hours of sleep before, I woke from a dreamless sleep. My mind was void of anything. I didn't even remember Anders for some odd minutes until my memory kicked in.<p>

I turned the light on and travelled over from my bed room to the library. My grey sweat pants I was wearing started to cover my feet and nearly made me fall twice while making it to the doors. I rolled them up so they would fit comfortably around my waist, as well as being able to walk. I opened the door to the library. And turned the light switch on. I sat in a chair and looked at the twin swords. Thinking about the moon goddess or princess and her sun lover.

_Airee and Luna_ a mated pair for life. Opening the rectangular glass case, I put it gently on the ground. I reached in for one of the swords. They resembled the craftsmanship of a katana. I opened the casing the blades were in. Both had some sort of engraved words written into the swords themselves. I swung them a few times to get a better handling on them. Slipping them back into their cases. I left them there on the floor, nobody was going to take them. And I was too tired to even think about putting them back on the mantle. Moving towards dad's desk I sat in his chair. Putting my elbows on the table, I put my hands into my face.

"Why did I have to go down into the basement? Why did I even try to be adventurous? I mean, Wynne warned me to not get into any trouble and here I am, meeting people I barely know, people who could be dangerous, that try and kill me. But the worst part is, I could be going insane, everything I went through today and a few days ago, it could all be the trick of my mind, being bored." I stopped. Yelling at the top of my lungs in frustration. I slammed my fist into the desk. I heard something.

_Click._

I moved my head to look at the drawer near my stomach. It was popped out and sliding towards me.

I opened it and staring at the contents. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Inside I saw.

_A letter addressed to me._

_A Journal._

_A necklace._

_And a sketch book._

I opened the sketch book and my eyes lit up with amazement. I didn't think it was possible to go from dreadfully bored and tired to alive and awake the next second.

_Hopefully these will better explain some things. _I opened the sketch book first to see if there was anything. If there was any siting of what Anders was telling me, to be true. If there was anything in there that would proclaim his stories to be the truth. I didn't like thinking I was insane. Nor, did I think it was the greatest way to battle within myself, about the situation at hand. And as soon as the clock struck three in the morning. My eyes squinted and I fell asleep with my head down into the sketch memento.


	5. Chapter 4: Crescent Crystal

**Chapter 4: Crescent Crystal**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Serena<em>**

* * *

><p>Waking up to the lights from the sunrise, entering my library, I moved my head that was now on the desk towards the light that was now beaming at my own eyes. The deep colors alternated, from red, orange and bright yellows. Getting my head off the desk, felt my cheek which was slanted down on the wood for most of the night. I felt different lines engraved into my soft skin. I knew all well it was going to go away, sooner or later. But feeling it on my face was a bit strange. Feeling my small body stretch in the chair itself, the blood from my legs didn't circulate through all the way. Upon lifting both of my legs up off the chair, my elbows slide to catch the desk. Straightening and catching my balance. <em>Whoa, that was close, what's wrong with me? Man, I must just be having one of those days, lazy days, apparently.<em> I felt a headache coming on, lifting my head slightly, I looked up at the twin French doors, the sunrise now full in bloom and only yellow strands of beaming light trickled in streaks in through the curtains. _It's going to be a long day, I'm assuming? _Feeling lost, I felt my eyes look back at the desk in front of me. On the wood desk was;

_Papers, scattered along in different fluffy piles, in whatever order dad was thinking, I guess._

_A journal, which said in golden script lettering, "Kyle A. Noir," I'm guessing he wasn't just hiding it in there for child's play._

_A necklace which had a white crystal in the shape of crescent moon, when put up to the light, fragments of it trickled around the room like stars in the sky. It looked lovely. The crescent crystal was attached to a sterling silver chain with a matching lobster claw. _

_And other than the sketch book which I had examined last night, I looked at the letter that had my full name written in cursive black script. The fancy lettering caught my brown orbs. Carefully, grasping the letter by my fingers I felt a wax seal on the other side. I didn't get the chance to flip the letter over because the door rang, down stairs from the outside world to bring me back to reality._

Dropping the letter gently on the desk, I took a long walk down the corridor towards the stairs. I practically ran towards the door, watching as the mail box was flipped to my side and had a hand full of letters drop in on the mat. Bending down to pick it up I went through and skimmed to see what was in the mail.

_Capital One, Junk. Bill. Bill. Bill. _And then my eyes came across something most interesting. It was a letter from Wynne. I opened the letter itself; there was a picture with her, and her two youngest grandchildren. They were smiling with glee; she had a young brunette haired boy on her one arm and a young red curly haired child, who was sucking on a lollipop. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she was pushed towards the picture; she had her hand up with a peace sign. The picture was amazing, I was happy that Wynne was having a grand time with her family. _I should give her a vacation every three months to visit them._ Setting aside mail I placed it on the table next to the door. I took the picture and placed it on the refrigerator, the magnet holding it up was in the shape of a unicorn. Touching it, I remembered how dad use to by me things from around the world; I loved glass oil lamps in the shapes of whales and flowers. Even rare oil paints and pastels. I stepped back looking at three pictures I now had on my frig. One of Wynne and her family, one of dad and me and the other was of dad and mom. My fingers skimmed the portrait of dad and mom. Never really knowing her, yet, I was a part of her. It was kind of weird, and so sweet and caring. Sighing I turned to get the kettle with some water to boil. I sat on one of the tools in the kitchen. Getting my tea ready for drinking, putting a coaster next to my tea cup, I accidently looked next to my stool. It never really occurred to me how much I missed my family. Or having a family.

Living by myself, or taking care of myself was something I was use too since the age of seven or early eight. I looked down at myself. I consisted of black fleece pants with bears on them, inter-mingled red and blue stripes. My clothes on top was that of a fancy tank top. It was black and have grey strings hanging from the middle, dangling. I noticed that it made my body look more, "curvy" than usual. Putting my hair up, I noticed that the kettle was going off. Moving the hot, steaming kettle onto the coaster. I waited for the warm water to cool down before pouring it into my tea cup.

_I wonder what Anders is doing?_

I looked back at the hallway, the staircase and door which led me door stairs was egging me on to go and see him. Maybe even invite him over to my _world_. _Hold on Serena, you just met the guy, now you want to invite him over? Like a date, chill girl. You don't even know what your dad was working up a storm down stairs, doing with a mirror like that. _Like talking to myself, was helping anything. I guess it didn't matter once I got to thinking about Anders Shirt and how the first few buttons were undone. I got a glimpse of his chest… _Stop, stop, and stop! Jeez, I don't need this right now; I mean he is just someone, someone I happen to know really, nothing about. Besides, he wouldn't think I'm pretty anyways. I just need to pour my water into my tea cup and enjoy my time before I go any change for the day. _Hearing the water hit the ceramic tea cup I inspected the tiny pink petals that resembled that of lily flower petals. Watching the sweet aroma take over and lift into my lungs. I barely got to taste it before it burned the roof of my mouth.

"Seriously?" I said to myself. Holding my tongue outside of my mouth, hoping the wind would cool it off when in the normal world cold or cool water would help it settle down a bit. Putting the tea cup down I took out a plastic cup and poured some water into it. Feeling it go down my throat I felt better, in a sense. Placing the plastic cup in the dish washer, I looked over at the tea cup still showing signs of it being too hot. So I moved into the main hallway and glided myself up the stairs and into my room to grab something to wear. I picked out for today, some black sweat pants and a grey tank top with a large blue zip up hoodie to go around me. Changing. I paced in light footsteps back to the library. I grabbed both the journal and necklace. Since the crescent moon crystal was large enough to fit into the base palm of my hand. Once down stairs and in the kitchen I placed it on the countertop next to my tea. Not really noticing the light that fragmented off the crystal and bounced around everywhere in the kitchen. I opened the first page of the journal.

There was _nothing_ written on the first few pages. So flipping towards the middle I was becoming curious and somewhat angered. _Dad seriously has a terrible sense of humor._ Whatever he wrote obviously wasn't written in this book. Or he never even bothered to use it. The last idea that popped into my head was the better idea of them both.

Slamming the book down, I felt my fist pulsate. The tremor caused a slight bruise to pop up next to my thumb. Jeez, I was hitting myself at all the right angles today, wasn't I? First I burn my tongue and now this. Or maybe it's because I'm mad because dad hid something from me, and took the motivation even farther and hid more interesting or not interesting thoughts from me. Taking a sip from my tea, I looked at the crescent crystal. The light fragmenting off of it was different and interesting. I liked it. It was simple and for the lack of words describing it, I became enchanted by it. Putting it around my neck and settling it in, it's lobster lock, I looked down to see it hanging below my breasts a little bit. It was indeed beautiful.

I took another sip from the tea cup and throwing the tea bag out in the garbage, I moved to the sink and cleaned out the cup itself and placed it into the dish washer, alongside with the other dirty dishes. Putting my back towards the counter, I starred at the journal. Grasping it in my one hand I moved it into a kitchen drawer. It wasn't like anyone was going to come in and take it anyways, so just leaving it there wouldn't hurt. Cleaning for the next hour I was easy for me. I took out the trash and made myself something to eat to pass by twenty minutes, but once the clock struck noon. I was standing at the end of the staircase my hand out wanting to touch the door knob handle. I didn't think it was actually possible for me to anticipate or be nervous, for talking with someone. I finally talked it out in my head after ten minutes of discussing the matter, and finally opened the door from where it stood yesterday.

Giggling to myself, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, show me the greatest, mage of them all!"

I couldn't help myself. The smirk was growing on my lips, waiting for anything to happen on the other side. I pulled up my sleeve showing my square large print of a digital watch. Showing it was only after 12 by ten minutes it shouldn't have been that late, or I shouldn't have been that late. I continued to sit there another twenty minutes, waiting for any sign.

"Anders? You in there?"

Man I must have sounded so stupid. But I wasn't ready to give up yet, so shouting in my most stubborn, un-lady-like voice, I said," Please, show me Anders." Nothing happened, I stood there dumbfounded. _Had everything I had experienced from the other two days not been true, was I really going insane? Why must things like this make me question my insanity?_ Of course, if this wasn't real I was going to need some serious medical help. _Maybe he is in the middle of doing something important?_

What could a mage in the middle of the afternoon be doing?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anders<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I thought we had an agreement, she is a distraction.<strong>

_She is a distraction, yes, but she is Kyle's child. And she wants to see me, us…_

**She doesn't know about me, only about you. She doesn't even know I exist within you, or what you really are, or why we are trapped in this maker forsaken place. Why you were banished here, and why Kyle was your keeper to look after you…**

_Seriously, do we need to go through this right now? Its nearly three o'clock in the morning. I would like to get some rest before tomorrow. Besides, interrupting these dreams, they are the only thing I have. The only good memories I have had in a long time. _

**SHE IS A DISTRACTION. **

_Yes, you said that! Why is it so hard for both of us to even realize how long it has been since we actually talked to someone, who has skin and hair? You and I are one, Justice, please; allow me to have a little bit of freedom. For once…_

**You are forgetting our goal, what must be done. If **_**she**_** finds out about it, it, all could be ruined. It all could be gone. Is that what you want, a distraction, to keep you from what you've been planning? You are a fool…**

_It's better to be a fool for a little while, then someone who is wise and also has a stick up there ass._

**Don't question my methods; they always seem to bite us both in the ass whenever I am right. But since you **_**obviously **_**need some time to become better acquainted with people once more, I will allow it for a time. **

_Please don't start this madness once again. _

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, show me the greatest mage, of them all."

It was Serena, but because of the conversation I was having with my _other_ self. I couldn't exactly respond at that very moment. But slowly and quietly, instead of opening the portal mirror to the other side for her to come through, I only made it so I could look upon her. See if it was really her and not some memory from my head. As I touched the light which was hovering above my bed, the signal to say someone wanted a connection through one dimension to the next. I tapped the light to see Serena, looking at the mirror; her lips were plush with a red hue. Her face was refreshing. She undid her hair from having it up, allowing the strands of the different shades of brown cover over her shoulders and sweater she wore. I examined her clothing very different from what mages and regular "not magical" folk wore from where I was from, but it looked comfortable none the less.

_Yes, that's right Serena, I would like you to be comfortable, don't be afraid of me, like everyone else was. _

I put both of my feet over the bed, and allowing my eyes to grow accustomed to the light change, I looked out the window to see nothing but endless snow, forever to drop in this prison, I was sentenced too. Sighing I got up and as the mirror turned back into a ball of light, it followed me while I decided to get cleaned up. Serena could wait another twenty minutes. _Yes, testing her to see if she is patient enough to speak with me. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Serena<em>**

* * *

><p>I sat in the desk chair, spinning it in circles, thinking that Anders would come out any minute, or say boo, like a ghost. Sadly enough though that didn't happen. My patience was only so calm before it hit temperamental. I was beginning to doze off in the chair I was sitting in when I heard something shuffle. I twitched my neck around to see where the sound came from. I opened my eyes to see nothing; everything was like it was mere minutes ago. I sighed. <em>Why was this taking so long?<em> My patience coming to an end. Getting up I put my hand to the mirror, it was showing my reflection but it was also not solid, I could place my hand inside of the glass. So trying again I said, "Show me Anders," this time, my reflection was not the only thing it was showing me, but of a man, in a particular outfit. It was black robes with leather black boots; his blonde hair was tied back, with only some strands missing. Along with a coat made from black feathers…

_Wait a minute; these were the armor pieces on those tables in Anders place._ I took a step forward examining his face; they looked remarkably the same as well. Only this _Anders_ looked a little bit sadder, it felt like melancholy, was written on his face. It wasn't there for very long before I put my hand towards his face and the glass ripped; the picture disappeared to show Anders _now_ his face was shaved from the other day, it made him look for my lack of better words, _different and intriguing. _His hair was down today, it wasn't tied back, and he wore black pants a white shirt and a vest. It reminded me of someone who always dressed in clothes meant for business attire.

"Hello, Serena."

"Uh, hi?" I hiccupped. Covering my mouth, I still was puzzled by the picture or whatever I saw, of the _other_ Anders. "I called out to you, but, you never showed up, so I sat here, waiting for you..." I blushed feeling like a stupid little girl.

He laughed and putting his hand through the mirror, I grabbed it. As I made my way towards the other side, I closed my eyes. I wanted to make sure that this was real, that the mirror was real. As I was led over to his world. He gestured towards a set of chairs and some books.

"What is this?"

"Well I thought I could give you some of these." He pointed to the books that were sitting next to one of the chairs.

"What are they?"

"Well this one," He held it up for me to read the inscription, "Magic."

"Your giving me a book on magic?" I had to laugh a little bit at that.

"It's not just any book, it may tell you what you want to know, but it can also help you better understand what I mean, and help you know, that magic is real, and is all around you. It's not something that will just be there one moment and another be gone. It's something very real, like a soul." I smirked. Holding the book close to my heart, I sat down looking at the other two books piled up on one another. "Be sure to read the part in there about spirit healing, it was always my favorite…" He trailed off. I opened a random page to start reading about anything. He stopped me with his hand, waving towards the other books.

"I understand you are eager to read, but there are two other ones I wish to introduce to you."

I looked at the other two, compared to this book; the other two seemed to look like novels, thousand page novels to be exact. "This one," Anders held the book up, showing me that the binding to the book was ripping, and how to hold it when I was using it to read up on it. "Is about alternate dimensions."

My world felt like it was spinning. I didn't know where to start. I felt like my eyes were coming out of it sockets. I wanted get started on it right away. But my journey was put to a stop when I saw the last book. "Tales of the Moon and Sun." My eyes pinned. I knew exactly what the book was, and where it was from.

"_Dad." _I said in a murmuring tone.

Putting the other books down I touched the novel. It was a good thousand pages. Skimming through the first few pages, I saw the main characters names, "Luna Lily and Airee. Goddess and God of the Moon and Sun."

"So you've heard of it. Then…" Anders commented. He was about to take the book back from the stack he was giving me when I put my hand over the book itself. It was clear I wanted that one to stay within the pile of books he was giving me. "Sorry, I, My dad use to tell me stories of Luna and Airee when I was little, I love stories like there's, the adventure and fantasy whipped up with romance. Dad had me charting stars at age three to be exact."

"So you're a star gazer then, are you?"

"Yes, to be exact I am. I wanted to be an astronaut at one point in my life…"

"An astro-what?"

"It means I wanted to travel into space. To put it into simple terms."

"Oh."

He stopped looking at the book, it seemed as though he wanted to share something with me, which I was overlooking.

"If it brings up sad memories, then I would be more than happy to wait for another time to give you this."

"Anders' it's fine, I happen to enjoy this story, I am named after the moon after all. She is my mom." I meant it as a joke. I laughed at it, but he seemed puzzled. "You know, Serena means, moon princess or goddess of the moon?"

It hit him I was joking around; his fist was clenching in a ball but loosened after a short time.

"Ha-ha, forgive me; I thought you meant you were a descendent of an ancient goddess. For a second there you had me going." His voice travelled off. The awkwardness was coming to a dry for me. I wanted to ask him a lot of questions, and if he had questions for me, I would gladly answer them for him as well."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Parton me?"

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked again.

"It's… It… It's actually quite silly."

"Well, what is it?" I was jumping on the end of my seat.

"It's a cat…" My big brown eyes were full of curiosity. _He liked cats; I thought for sure it would have been something like a dragon… But a cat? I was really not expecting that. _

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Mine, well it's a… it's a dire wolf."

"An enchanted beast? You like wolves?"

"It's a family, animal pack, thing, I guess that gets me. They always stay together."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Never would have taken you for a wolf-y type of girl."

"DO we really need to go through how old I am again?"

"No, we do not need to go through that, I know, you're a young woman."

"Good. Good. Now that we got that under control, really? A cat is your favorite animal?"

"Yeah, I used to have one, when I was in the Grey Wardens, I had a cat, his name was, Sir Pounce a- lot."

Not to burst into laughter, or insult him, but it happened anyway, come on, who could resist such a cute name, _Sir pounce- a-lot? But what were the Grey Wardens?_

After I stopped giggling, I covered my mouth; I opened my eyes to see Anders showing a face I hadn't seen from anyone in a long time. He was actually blushing.

"Anders' _Sir Pounce-a-lot?"_

"Hey he was a noble beast, and a loyal friend, I miss him."

"So you're a cat person?"

"Yeah… and I always will be… do you like cats?"

"I do, when I'm not interested in dire wolves, I would like to study them where I am from."

"Study them?"

"Yeah, they live way up in the northern lands where I come from. Dad was planning on taking me there sometime before he passed away. He said, "We will go to the mysterious land and you can finally see your wish come true."

Mimicking his words sounded strange coming from my mouth, but Anders didn't seem to care. He looked like he was having fun. But the question was still going off in my head.

"Anders you mentioned the Grey Wardens, who are they?"

He stiffened. _Oh great I stepped on his toes, better fix this._

"If you don't want to explain, you don't have too. I mean we only just met. I don't want to be asking you questions you don't want to answer; I can wait until you are ready to answer any question you can't answer now."

I bent down to put the last book I held in my hands with the other books when the crystal necklace fell out of my hoodie and was in plain sight. When I got back up and was sitting right in front of him once more. His eyes seemed to be glued to my chest. At first I thought he was looking at my breasts. But then I saw the light fragments he was staring at on the walls.

"Oh, this is something my dad had, I thought it was pretty and decided to wear it."

"It is… beautiful…"

Just then he mounted his head in between his two hands. Mumbling to himself, something, incoherent words I couldn't understand. It was like he was arguing within himself somehow. It somewhat made me a little frightened. He looked back up, his eyes were curious.

"May, I see it?"

"Sure." I took the necklace from my neck and slipping it over my head I pasted the crescent crystal to him. He held it in his hands. Looking at it. His face looked like he was in _awe. _

"You say your father gave you this?"

"Well no, I found it."

He handled it some more looking at it from different angles. Tried putting some surges or sparks in it, when he handed it back to me.

"You found it?"

"Yeah, my dad had it somewhere, where I could find it. I thought it was pretty, so I decided to wear it. I like how the light intersects it and makes it seem like there are constellations on the ceiling. It just seems…"

"Enchanting…"

"Exactly."

"…"

"Huh?"

He covered his mouth. Mumbling to himself again.

"Excuse me I didn't hear you right, what did you say?"

"It is enchanting… I meant it's a exquisite piece."

"Oh, thanks… It brings me closer to him."

Looking at my watch, three hours had already passed.

"Do you mind if I go put this over on my side?"

"No…"

"I'll be right back…" I stopped thinking about something else. And then a thought popped into my head. "Anders would you like to see where I live?"

He looked like he was going to pop out of his skin.

"Just let me go put this back into my dad's studio and I will give you the grand tour of my house."

He tried to protest before I left. But it was no use. I had the books and was gone, to the other side of the mirror when he was saying something in a low voice.

"_I'm trapped here. I cannot get out without the little trinket that you hold around your tender neck."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm updating alot, a would likea review here or there. I know it isn't expected alot. And XenoShadow thank you again!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Made of Stone

**Chapter 5: Made of Stone Pt1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anders<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Where is that book?<em>

_**You mean the one that could possibly help us escape this place? I have no idea where it is. Hey, here's a thought, let's ask the girl, maybe she will know how to unbind the spell that keeps us locked in this prison.**_

_Don't bring her into this. Why do you always want to get rid of everyone?_

_**Oh I don't know, because her father is the one that be-friended us, and then betrayed us. Maybe reminding you of that day would refresh your memory. The binding spell was creating by him. **_

_Why must it always end in blood shed? _

_**Your little friend is calling you, hey; maybe you could make this quick or at least tell her you're busy so we can continue working on finding that book.**_

_Serena is calling? But I don't hear her voice through the mirror._

_**Yeah, she's calling, but it doesn't sound like a happy thing. It sounds more like… let me concentrate more on her voice and figure out where it's coming from. Keep searching for the book. **_

_Whatever you say, Justice, whatever you say. _

I continued to look around the castle. I had been sometime since I was first brought here by Kyle. He said he was helping me, keeping me safe. He would continue to bring me food, and keep me company. But it all became lost after a time. I couldn't stand it. I was being locked inside a prison and he became just as bad as the Templars. I wasn't meant to be chained. I stood for freedom. I wanted at a time very mages freedom, but now, looking back, I didn't need to have it end the way it did. But I was clear with my intent. Everyone even my companion Hawke understood and that why he stabbed me in the back. Having my body lying there to die, in the bloodshed, Kirkwall was burning to the ground, when Kyle found me, for the second time in my life; I thought he was my saving grace.

_My nearly lifeless body was lying on the ground. Body was covering me, from destroying the chantry. Hawke, he wasn't happy with my decision. So I took full responsibility and allowed him to drive the dagger through my back. It was like a hot stabbing to my back. My mind was wobbling back and forth giving into the darkness waiting for me. Surely I was going to go to the deepest part of hell. Until I saw Kyle's face, of course it was blurry. He was standing above me. Calling my name, "Anders, Anders, are you in there?" I fluttering my eyes complying with his words. Yes I was still alive, holding on barely. I couldn't move anything, my body felt numb and lifeless. _

"_I'm going to make you better Anders, don't worry, everything will be fine." He said finally as my eyes succumbed to the darkness that was growing clearer around me. I woke up sometime later, in a bed, it was red and purple. Colors fit for a king. The fabric felt like velvet. Moving over to see the dancing lights, I turned to see Kyle his shirt was covered in blood and his breathing was hard and raspy. It must have been all of the magic he used._

_Kyle was a different kind of person, he wasn't a mage, but he had magical abilities which were unknown to the fade. Putting my hand up to his body, I healed Kyle, it was then that his head twitched, and his eyes lids fluttered to greet me with a puzzled facial expression. He moved in his chair, "You should be resting; it took all of my power to get you here and healed." He continued to point to the bed, but I was a grown man. I didn't need to be told what to do, but his advice was somewhat right, I needed rest, the time for answering my questions could come a different day. I waved my hand, gesturing I was going back to the bed. I probably slept there several days. My body needed to recoup from the trouble I got myself into. _

"_Kyle, why did you save me?" I asked him. He looked extremely distant today, his face always looking at the window at the forever falling snow around this place. _

"_I was watching you, ever since you came in contact with Justice, every move you made has been, well, justified. I'm not all too sure why I saved you, to be honest really. You killed millions of people and yet, the boy I knew from Anderfels, I, still see him in you. I still see the pure and goodness in you." He finished. _

"_Ha-ha, goodness? Tell me if you've been watching my every move, you saw that I blew up the chantry, you saw that I killed millions of innocents, yet you think that there is some sort of goodness still left in me? You have to be insane, there isn't any goodness left in me, I'm just a shell of what I once was." _

_Seconds turned to minutes as Kyle stared outside. _

"_Well, think of this as your second chance."_

I could spit on him now. _Second chance._ Such terrible words to use towards me. Yes this was better than the circle of magi, but at the same time, I wanted freedom to walk across lands with different people. I thought my cause was going to help better mages everywhere. Mages, deserved to be free. They deserved to be with their families and handle magic on their own, with proper training of course. After years of being sealed inside this mirror, when Kyle… well when Kyle, _went away._ I stooped to listening to Justice and the taint inside my head. The taint was terrible to listen too.

_**Hey I think I may have discovered something.**_

_Really what is it?_

_**Call out Serena's name; see if a flicker of light comes from the mirror.**_

_That will not work, that only works if she is touching the glass. Or calling me from the mirror. It's not like I can say her name out loud and see her like a magic trick._

_**Just do it, it almost sounds like she's…crying, or screaming... I can't tell. **_

"Show me the girl." My tone sounded a bit possessive. She was only a young woman, she deserved a life with someone who could give her the type of normal, and she needed. And everyone loved normal, living there days like everyone else. The mirror wasn't showing me Serena, but I did hear her crying, and screaming. I didn't understand how I could hear her. My mind drove crazy, were was she? Why was she crying? Was she hurt? Was someone hurting her? Anger was flowing through me now, and the cracks in my skin from letting vengeance through was enough to have some force magic blast through a wall.

_**Show me the girl!**_

The mirror became smoky for a few seconds. But it started to show me something. It was Serena; she was lying on the ground in a cemetery. White lilies were mixed with dirt in her hair. Tears flowing from her eyes, as they became blood shot, and then there was the blood dripping from her forehead. It looked like someone hit her.

Anger flowing into rage, I tried to put myself through the mirror. It burned as plunged into the liquid glass. Screaming in agony, my hand and legs were pushed back into my realm, forever to sit and watch as Serena was on the ground, crying and screaming.

_What am I supposed to do, Kyle's dammed spell is still on the mirror. I feel the need to rip the mirror open and grab her. She looks so fragile like a flower. She needs protection. She needs to be safe. She needs to feel, loved. _

As blue energy was flowing through my hands, I couldn't control the problem that was happening.

"SERENA, hold on…"

_**You, cannot save her. No matter what you do, you cannot save her. **_

I grabbed the mirror and using force magic, I felt sometime like a tornado happen, and within a few seconds my body was going through the mirror. Once half my body was through it though I was punched back at full force. I sat there listening to her cries. Her pleas for someone to help her.

"Show me how this happened." I watched as the mirror rewound, to start at the beginning. I waited until the mirror started as Serena was reading something in her kitchen. Her hair was swishing in the wind as she looked fixated on something in a journal.

_**It's the dammed manifesto, he has it. How the hell, did he get my spell book? No wonder I couldn't find it. **_But gazing back at Serena, I knew exactly what she did. What happened to unleash from the power she held.

* * *

><p><em>Serena<em>

* * *

><p>I couldn't figure out for the life of me how to read anything in this book. There was no text, and zero ink. It was like everything was erased. Or there was a catch for me to unlock. Like a puzzle to say the least. I took a pen and wrote something on the page, but it disappeared. I thought it would be like a response and I would get something back, but, I wasn't that lucky. But I did notice that a few letters did fill up to show the first few sentences. And that was only from three words. So switching my motivate, I noticed it could take something and make it erase so all I needed was something that it could absorb and use as ink. I first tried dumping some ink, a few drops I should say onto the paper, and for three minutes the pages lit up with black ink in cursive writing. I noticed that there were pictures and comments at the bottom. I was looking at some sort of ritual, or spell. It needed a difficult amount of ingredients which I never heard of before.<p>

"Elf root? What the heck is that?" I searched the internet with my laptop, typing in the different ingredients one at a time, and nothing seemed to come up. But by that time, the ink was becoming absorbed into the pages and the inscriptions were becoming lost. Even the pictures seemed to disappear. I became frustrated and made some toast with apple jelly. The sour dough bread with apple jelly was delicious. I seriously wanted to make some more, just in case I got hungry later. I was on a quest after all to see how to make this thing pull out the different words which seemed to be hidden in the book itself. Accidently sliding the knife into my hand when I was putting it down, I felt a sting, I cut my hand open. I watched as five blood drops went onto the page itself. The blood was absorbed and instead of black ink this time, red ink, in a dark crimson color was marking all of the pages. I flipped through everything, and there was writing on every page. I started to read a different page. This seemed more like a bunch of scribbles and pictures put together. But there came the comments after it, which made me slam the book down.

_I don't know why he puts up with me staying here, it's like a prison. I wish he would just let me back to my world instead of keeping me here in this castle I thought I could live here, but it turns out, I feel like I'm back in the circle of magi, trapped and kept at bay. I don't want to hurt anyone, nor do I have any plans to hurt anyone. _

I skipped a few sentences to see the script change. Now it was a cursive type. I looked at the comment put into it, "I wish to leave this place."

This seemed more like a diary. The more I read, the more, I figured out this wasn't dad's journal I was reading. I flipped it over to the cover page to see even the letters on the cover page turn to a different name. It was then that my hand started to burn where, the cut was. I saw blood start to drip on the cover binding itself and the lettering seemed to be filled with red ink. Which by now I seemed to figure was my blood.

It now said; "Manifesto of Anders;" I kind of was troubled now. How was I able to unlock its secrets with my blood? How was I able to let it absorb my blood as ink? I left it there on the table. I watched as the blood writing Anders name and the red ink died away. I backed away from the table. I tripped on the garbage can, falling to the ground. I turned to get my coat I needed some air. I changed into something different. Trying on my skinny jeans with holes in the front near my knee caps, I put on black moccasins with a tan fluffy inside. I wore my blue hoodie from the other day, a white scarf and a white shirt. I wore my hair down. Because the person I was going to visit, I was just going to bring flowers too. Opening the door to the outside. The sun was burning my eye sight. I hadn't been outside in the long, long time. It was something. I watched as the green grass danced in the wind along with the flowers. I nearly tripped trying to find my way in this forgotten beauty. _I can't believe I locked myself away, trying to hide from the world because I thought it didn't hold any beauty and more. I see I was wrong. _Lifting one foot into the summer air, I started down the cement road towards the cemetery. I took the necklace off of my neck and held it into my hand. I felt something warm pulsating from it. Like an electrical charge. It felt warming and calm like the sea.

I walked down several streets not realizing that people where looking at me funny. I had many people staring at me by the time I walked across a book store. Seeing a book, from an author I really didn't get a chance to read from, from a while, I went into the store and was greeted by a young man, he was probably a little older than me. Maybe by three years, he had reddish brown hair that seemed to be spiky short and his eyes seemed to entice me, they were the color of a deep brown with alternative specks of green. It reminded me of Anders, in away with his eyes and the speckles he had in them. I smiled at him. I guess he mistook my smile for him.

"Hi I'm looking for the book in the window. The Secret of Willows." He allowed me to follow him.

"This way, I think we have one more copy," He looked around a shelf, it was obvious that he was an advent fan of this type of book series and was non reluctant to allow it to leave, but I guess that smile helped out a lot to getting the novel I wanted to read. It helped my spirits lift up.

"Oh by the way, nice contacts, what is your natural color of your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes they are the color of a dark violet, it's actually quite brilliant."

My caught my breath in my throat.

_Oh no what's happening here?_

I looked into a mirror that was in the restroom attached to the book store. My eyes were turned purple.

"What the hell is going on here, my eyes are naturally a reddish brown."

I put my hood up, and that's when I noticed my hair it was turning a silver white color and its length was growing down to my butt, and a little bit passed. I became somewhat distant, I ran fast outside the store.

"Hey, you forgot your book." I heard the guy said talking to me outside of the store, I looked back at him while covering my face and tucking my hair into my hood. I ran almost all the way towards the cemetery. Making my way into the gates, instead of pushing them open, I ended up jumping over the fence. Looking down at my hands, I saw swirling lights beam from my palms. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"By, god, this is unnatural." I kept my head hid from anyone who passed by, walking towards my dad's grave. Maybe something was there, or talking to him would help this die down, whatever it was that was happening to me. I held the crescent crystal in my hands, and it was lighting up brilliantly. Somehow I knew what I had to do. I put the crystal in my hands and kneeling down towards my father's grave, next to the oak tree, the power radiated from my hands. I felt the light, it was warm and calm in my hands, and it traveled into my body, mixing with the blood inside of me. "I call upon the wrath of the moon; I call upon the two twins of the moon, Winter Fell and Night Shade. I invoke the invitation of the **DIRE WOLVES.**" I felt something rise beside me, both sides of me. One was a pure white wolf and the other I was guessing was its twin. Both howled and knelled before me. I was so confused. And it was about to get worse.

Within seconds, the wolves disappeared, like they were ghosts themselves. I then in every corner of where I could have possibly escaped there were these _things_. They looked like demons, strangling towards me. Putting the necklace around myself to linger at my chest. I reached below to grab something, put they weren't there.

"**Where are my swords, where are my twin blade?" **I didn't understand why I was saying these things, or why this was happening to me, but I continued to go along with whatever was happening until I came into the clear. I jumped into a tree and taking a tree branch I hit the ground with make speed as one hit my head, I held one to the ground, while putting the tree branch through its chest. It wiggled in pain. The other came up behind me. I took my hand and put it on its head and smashed it to the ground. The last one looked at me, the eyes of it, lingered between wanting to leave and get whatever I had to offer. I guess it wanted the second offer because it jumped towards me. I was projecting its landing point by point and found that it wanted to rip my head off. So moving to the side, I ended up twisting in midair, while kicking it to the side so it would hit the tree.

"Tell your master I say hello."

"You will pay for this, bit-ch."

"I said; send my respects to your master." I took the tree branch that was sticking in the one demon, as it lay there dead in the ground, and picked it up and smashed it into the demons head, watching it crumble to the ground. This wasn't my normal behavior. And all at once my memory faded and I felt like I was falling. It was unusual, to say the least. I felt my head hit something; it had several points and was sharp. The magic that was within me was coming undone. It was somewhat, like I was becoming empty and that's when I heard the voice inside my head. It was pure and unearthly.

_Hello Serena, I am a spirit of purity; I am the spirit of the moon._

I thought I was, or must have been going insane. Something must have been going wrong with my mind. I didn't want this. If _this _was real I needed to stay away from people. But it didn't matter since my mind was going blank. I couldn't move my arms or feet and my back seemed to feel like there was something lodged in it. I continued to scream for help at the top of my lungs, and I continued to cry, from the pain. It didn't seem possible that this was real.

_Serena, give into the darkness, I will help you. Just give in and I will make you get home. You and I are one now. You are a Spirit Weaver now. You don't need to worry. _It wasn't the voice inside my head that was causing me to become paranoid, it was the fact, I was hearing the voice, and I could have been going crazy. And that was the last thing I wanted. I wanted a normal life, and a normal family, with normal kids and grow up to be well, _normal._

I finally caved into darkness as the light from sun found its way onto my body. I felt somewhat free as I gave into the darkness and fell asleep on the cemetery ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anders<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Uhm… Okay, I'm even confused at what happened there." I said out loud why is it that whenever I make new friends?<p>

_**I think when Serena put her blood on the manifesto; she unleashed one of the spirits that you wrote down on one of the pages…**_

_I never wrote down anything about spirits, in that book. Wait… when I was somewhat younger, you did take over my body when I was having angry moments, you could have written…_

_**Hey, I was only writing down what I could remember at that time, it isn't my fault she did something to awaken the spirit inside the manifesto itself. How were we suppose to know that Kyle was going to put a binding spell on the book, or that she was looking at it, and decided to put her blood as ink on the pages to read what she wrote.**_

_Well what do we do now; it's obvious she has bonded with the spirit. Is there any way to reverse it?_

_**I doubt it, even though I wrote it down, I doubt there is any way to reverse the effects. Once a spirit is taken into a mortal…**_

_Yeah, I got the point, I bonded with you, remember._

_**Yeah I know, remember. Remind me once we are in the fade together, never to do that again.**_

_HEY! I am not that bad as a host._

_**Yeah well now you're not the only one in the group who has someone living inside them.**_

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do about it?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Having a terrible conversation with you're there, Anders?" I looked over to see Serena standing there. But her hair was longer; it seemed to go all the way down to her waist past her butt and was thicker in a giant braid. It was still the dame color though. It was her eyes that scared me, they were purple. It wasn't like when Justice took over, where my eyes were all colored in blue energy, no her irises were only the color purple. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Who are you?"

"I must speak with Justice…"

"Where is Serena?"

I put my hand on her shoulder, showing the spirit I wasn't showing her I wasn't messing around. It was then that Justice decided to take over, my anger went to a boiling point. Covering my ears trying to stop him from coming out of me, I resisted him the best I could before I was pushed back, into the deepest part of my mind only to watch in curiosity what they were talking about.

_**I am Justice.**_

_Hello, Justice. _

_**May I know who I am speaking too?**_

_If I told you that, you might want me gone._

_**Look it, I won't go easy on you, if you don't tell me who you are.**_

_I don't really seem to care._

Being pushed into the wall wasn't something someone would like getting use too.

_**Tell me who you….**_

_I think you know who I am._

Being thrown to the other side of the wall while a bunch of rocks covered Serena's; body, I couldn't stand it while Justice took well, _Justice _into his own hands, while there was a life at stake.

I covered my ears, trying to regain control of my body, as Serena's eyes were opening on the ground. Her reddish brown eyes were blood shot and looked confused. I did a sleeping spell on her quick so her body would fall limp and I would heal her wounds.

This was going to be a long week. Or two.

* * *

><p>Please review. I am going to be updating everyday, well since I am coming up with ideas left and right. I am eager to see what people have to say. Xenoshadow, thank you again. since you were my first reviewer, this chapter goes out to you!<p> 


End file.
